cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull and Bones Society
of Poison Clan |flag = SBSFlag.png |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = A Skull Above Any Other |team = Black |color1 = gray |color2 = gray |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = |foundedon = April 20, 2010 |cabinet = Power Elite Crypt Keepers: *The Masheen *Masonic Handles |officials = Advisory Board: |triumvirate = |directors = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * of PC |forumurl = http://z10.invisionfree.com/322/index.php? |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/skulls |ircchannel = #Skulls |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = April 21, 2010 |totalnations = 13 |totalstrength = 126,546 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,734 |totalnukes = 20 |rank = |score = 0.60 }} The Skull and Bones Society (SBS) is a new alliance on the Black team that was founded on April 20, 2010. Charter Never in the history of planet Bob has there been a true Secret Society. Unlike Fraternities these Secret Societies conceal their actions as they mold the leaders of the future. The most Powerful Secret Society has always, and will always be, The Skull and Bones. Charter of the Skull and Bones Society In all of history, there have existed those groups whose memberships and activities are so exclusive that they are referred to as secret societies. This is one. Initiation Ceremony - Being Tapped The Skull and Bones Society is an invite only group. If we want you, we will make it known. Should one feel the need to take it upon oneself to search us out in order to obtain membership, said person will have to prove themselves to the Power Elite. Our application process and Initiation Ceremony are a closely guarded secret of the Brotherhood. Knowledge of such is limited exclusively to our members. Should one be tapped for the Skull and Bones Society, they should immediately seek out a member of the governing body to confirm whether or not that they accept the invitation. Codes of Conduct Our laws supersede those of the outside world, as such any member found to be in violation of any one of our laws will be subject by punishment by the Power Elite. No member shall divulge any knowledge of the inner dealings, activities, or special rites of the Brotherhood. this is the highest law of the Skull and Bones Society. Should one knowingly break this law, they will be brought up before the Power Elite immediately for expulsion. No member shall divulge information regarding membership of the Skull and Bones Society. Members themselves, are allowed to deny their own membership and even the very existence of the Brotherhood, if questioned by an outsider. No member may allow an outsider to observe and or see any rites, ceremonies or activities of the Brotherhood. Organization of The Skull and Bones Society The members of the governing body of the Skull and Bones Society are a closely guarded secret, Known only to the Governing body themselves, and the members. Power Elite The Power Elite of the Skull and Bones Society is made up of the five(5) most elite members of the Brotherhood. these members are known to the members as the Crypt Keepers. Should a Bones Man find himself in need of anything they shall seek the Wisdom of the Power Elite. The Power Elite alone may revoke the membership of any Bones Man with a majority vote. The Power Elite also are the heads of not only the Skull and Bones Society but also the heads of each of the 5 major departments within the Brotherhood. Which include, but are not limited to, Foreign Affairs, Military Affairs, Recruitment, Education, and Finance. Advisory Board Each department of the Skull and Bones Society shall have at least one(1) Eldar who is in charge of maintenance of day to day duties, organization, and tasks of members working in each of the five(5) departments. These Eldars answer only to the Power Elite themselves. The Advisory Board shall determine any and all changes to the charter of the Skull and Bones Society, which are objected to approval by the Power Elite. Maintenance, Approval, and Proposal of Treaty Agreements involving the Skull and Bones Society will be the task of the Advisory Board. Bones Men The title of Bones Man goes to those with full membership to the Brotherhood. As a member to the Skull and Bones Society, Bones Men are expected to keep and maintain full secrecy about any and all knowledge concerning the members, rites, laws, activities, as well as any and all other information concerning the Brotherhood. Upon completing the Initiation Ceremony, and gaining full membership into the Skull and Bones Society, Each Bones Man will be assigned a Soulmate. The two Soulmates will be each other's partner throughout their life in the Skull and Bones Society. Should any Bones Man have a problem, question, advice, or need to discuss anything they should first contact their Soulmate before anyone else. Soulmates are expected to be responsible for each other and work as a cohesive unit. War Should the Brotherhood find the need to wage war on any other alliance, the decision shall be made by the Power Elite with a unanimous vote. The membership of the Brotherhood may decide to retract said decision of war with a majority vote throughout the entire Brotherhood. Signatures *The First Power Elite of the Skull and Bones Society